Return
by shinobug
Summary: Erik is an old friend of Klavier's from Germany. He forced Ema to marry him by blackmailing her. that failed and now Klav and Ema are engaged... A few months later, Erik returns by flying to California to find Ema.


Rough fingers brushed brown locks out of the way of a sleeping face

Rough fingers brushed brown locks out of the way of a sleeping face. The cheek so soft it caused a moan to rise from the intruder. The trespasser crouched beside the bed, getting a better look at the sleeping face of his one true love, "….Fräulein Skye….we meet again…" his voice held a thick German accent, his tone rough and deep, yet loving.

Ema didn't waken from the touch or the voice. This came as a disappointment to the man, "Playing Sleeping Beauty, are we?" he grinned, leaning over to kiss her awake. He pulled away a moment later and grinned, staring into her opening eyes.

At first she thought she was dreaming, but soon realized there was someone actually sitting next to her in the dark. Ema screamed, hitting the intruder in the face, "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" She watched as the man walked over to the light switch, "…I'm saddened, you don't remember me? It has only been a few months…"

The light came on, giving light to the intruder, "Erik!?" Ema was stuck in a mixture of emotions: fear, confusion, depression, and more unexplainable feelings. Erik's hair was as red as ever; longer though, a little past his shoulders, "Ah, now you see!" he chuckled, "I've missed you so much… I even improved on my English… Just…. For… you…"

He came closer as he spoke his last words, crawling onto the bed and getting right into her face as he said 'you'. Erik placed a chaste kiss on her lips, his hands grabbing for her waist. Ema pushed him away, "Leave me alone!" he only laughed as he pulled her into his lap as he fell back onto the mattress, "Why must you resist me so?"

They wrestled a bit, Ema hitting him and trying to escape. When she finally broke free, she stumbled toward the door, "I'm engaged!" her breath was heavy, tired from struggling. Erik looked up at her, staring at her white short shorts with the pink stripes on the sides and pink her tank top. Her brown hair was messy, down around her face and chest, a bit tousled in the back from their fight.

He stood, angry and walking toward her. Erik grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her violently once and then yelling, "No! We are married! You can not be engaged! I won't allow it!" his voice lowered to a shaking calm, "...You are mine…."

"I want you out of my house… now!" Ema pointed out if the bedroom. Erik laughed, "House? This is a pathetic little apartment! If you want a house, I can get you one… A nice little home suitable for a little housewife such as yourself."

Ema left the bedroom and went for her purse, "I want you out…" She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Get out!" she put the phone to her ear as she looked at Erik and yelled at him again.

He just leaned against her doorframe, arms crossed and a grin on his face, "Who are you calling? The police?" Ema held a hand on her hip, "Nope, someone better… My fiancé." His anger rose again, "…Who is it? Who asked for your hand? Who must I kill?!"

"Sorry to wake you, I've got a bug problem, could you come and help me?" Ema smiled, "No, it's not a spider…. Okay, so maybe bug isn't it… it's more of a German Rat…" she pulled the phone away, took a picture of Erik, sent it and got back on the phone, "See? You going to come save me now?"

Ema looked at Erik, "By the way… We're not married… We only kissed; there were no rings or license. So technically, we're not married!" her smirk cost her something terrible. Erik slammed her against the wall, choking her, "If I can't have you, neither can the world!"

He gave her throat one more squeeze before throwing her across the room. When she didn't move, Erik's heart sunk, "Was... Was habe ich gemacht?"1

"EMA!" The scream brought Erik out of his state of self loathing. He was pinned to the wall with a gun to his face, "What the FUCK did you do, Erik!" he chuckled sadly, "Klavier… How did I know it was you?"

Klavier threw Erik aside and ran for Ema. He tossed the gun aside so he could pick up his fiancé, "Ema! Ema!" he cried out, pleading for her to open her eyes. Klavier heard Erik behind him, but didn't look at him.

"She won't wake up…" Erik said sourly, "Ich habe sie getötet..."2 everything fell silent after Erik confessed. Tears fell down the tanned cheeks of the rock star, his love and sorrow dripping off his chin and onto Ema's face.

"Vergeben Sie mich... Fräulein Skye…"3 Erik spoke softly, his voice raspy as he leaned down to pick up Klavier's gun, "It ends here… Ema is in heaven now… I'll probably never see her though… I've been condemned to the scorching flames of hell."

He watched Erik's shadow, seeing as he raised the gun to his head, "Einen Engel zu ermorden, ist unverzeihlich!"4

Blood and brains stained the carpet and walls, Erik's body fell back, lifeless and pale. Klavier held Ema close, pulling his cell out from his pocket and dialing 911, "I'm reporting a murder suicide..."

.:end:.

Epilogue

She sat up in her hospital bed, gazing out at the city. The sound of her door opening and closing reached her ears, "Shouldn't you be resting?" Ema turned her head and smiled at Klavier, "I feel fine. I've been resting for the past week, I want to go home!"

Ema had played opossum the night of Erik's death. Klavier tapped her on the head when she woke up, "What home? Your apartment is still a crime scene…" Ema groaned and fell back into the pillows, "I don't care! I am sick of the hospital!"

"Fine…" Klavier took a seat on the bed, his hand on her knee, "…I'll buy you a house…"

.:fin:.

Germanic notes:

1 "What…. What have I done?"

2 "I killed her…"

3 "Forgive me… miss Skye"

4 "Murdering an angel is unforgivable!"

A/N: Erik is a fictional character made by a friend and me. Everyone else belongs to their respectful creators


End file.
